


One Big Family

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Ethan Gold Bashing, Humor, Mpreg, Romance, Sequel, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-28
Updated: 2008-03-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: THIS IS THE SEQUEL FOR NO REGRETS.  Brian, Justin and little Liam are a happy family. Brian wants one more kid.





	One Big Family

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian picked up his coffee cup and took a sip. He walked over to Justin and swatted the blond on his butt. Justin turned around and smiled. He moved closer to Brian and kissed him hard.

“Hi, Daddy!” Liam shrieked and giggled.

Brian pulled away from Justin and smiled at his son.

“What is it, little man?” Brian asked.

Liam lifted his spoon towards Brian and the baby food landed on Brian’s tie and shirt. Justin rolled his lips inside his mouth and tried not to laugh.

“Shit.” Brian cursed.

“Hey.” Justin said with a raised brow. “Watch out what you say in front of him.”

Brian rolled his eyes and nodded.

“I’m sorry. I have to go change. Your son knows how to make a mess.” Brian said.

“Oh, so now he’s my son.” Justin said as he arched a brow at Brian while an amused smile played on his lips.

Brian smirked and kept walking to the bedroom. Justin turned around and smiled at Liam. Liam was giving him a big smile.

“You got daddy all dirty.” Justin told him picking the boy from his high chair.

“Papa!”

“What is it, baby?” Justin asked trying to hold the boy with one arm and clean the mess with the other.

“Play.” Liam said.

“Not now, baby.” Justin told him. “We have to go to school.” Justin told him.

“Go.” Liam repeated.

Justin nodded and moved to put Liam in his crib. He made sure that the toddler was clean before he moved to get his things. Brian came back doing his tie. He grabbed his things plus Liam. Justin grabbed his book bag and his sketch pads along with his history art essay and his art project. Both of them had their hands full.

Brian put his things on the jeep and walked with Liam to Justin’s Explorer where the blond was putting his things in the trunk. Brian put Liam in on the car seat and made sure that the car seat was secured. He kissed his son who by now was sleepy again.  
“Bye-bye, Daddy.” Liam said smiling in a muzzy voice.

Brian kissed his two year old son on the forehead and got out of the car.

“I’ll see you later.” Brian said as he pulled Justin to him by the waist.

“Sorry about last night.” Justin told him. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Brian nodded and closed the door to the back seat as he walked with Justin to the driver’s seat.

“Are you going to let me go?” Justin asked.

“Never.” Brian told him as he kissed the blond’s neck.

Justin smiled and kissed Brian hard. He pulled away, opened the door and got it. He opened the window and smiled at Brian as he started the car. He put on his seatbelt and winked at Brian.

“I’ll see you, stud.” Justin told him and drove away.

Brian watched them go with a smile in place. Sometimes he couldn’t believe he was a family man. He shook his head and walked to his jeep. He got in and drove to work.

***

Brian rubbed his temples as he sat in his office. He was having one hell of a day. He was so happy that it was over. He didn’t have to deal with his incompetent co-workers anymore, at least until the next day. He wanted to go home and spend some time with Justin and Liam and forget that the rest of the world existed.

“Hello.” Brian answered his cell phone when it started vibrating.

“Hey, Brian.” Lindsay said.

“What do you want?” Brian asked.

“I was wondering if you wanted to come for dinner.” Lindsay asked.

“I have to call Justin and ask him.”

“Oh, well, I just need to talk to you.” Lindsay told him.

Brian took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Why don’t you just tell me what this is about?” Brian suggested. “I assure you that whatever it is, I’ll give you the same answer regardless of what you do to suck up to me.”

Lindsay laughed nervously.

“Well, I wanted to talk about you becoming a father…again.” Lindsay said.

“I didn’t know Justin was pregnant.” Brian told her.

“I mean us. I could make you a daddy.” Lindsay told him.

“I’m already a daddy.” Brian pointed out as he looked at his watch.

“I know, but I mean with me.” Lindsay said. “You know that Mel and I want a child and we think you would be perfect.”

“I highly doubt that.” Brian said knowing very well that Mel couldn’t stand him, just like he couldn’t stand the brunette. “Linds, I have to go. We talked about this once. My answer hasn’t changed.”

“But Brian, I…”

Brian shook his head and hung up the phone. Cynthia came into his office after she knocked.

“Do you need anything else?” Cynthia asked, making sure her boss didn’t need anything before she left.

“No. We can leave.” Brian told her as he got up to pick up his things.

Brian got out of his office and waited for Cynthia while she got her things, and then they walked to the elevator. They walked in silence to her car and then he walked over to his jeep. He threw his things inside and was about to get in when he noticed the back tire.

“Fuck.” Brian hissed.

Brian walked to the back of the car and noticed that both tires were flat. He took out his cell phone to call Triple A. Then he called Justin and asked the blond if he could come pick him up. He then walked over to the security office to ask them if they had seen anything since both his tires had been slashed.

***

Justin honked when he saw Brian across the street. Brian looked towards Justin and smiled. He said goodbye to the security guard he had been talking to and then crossed the street.

“Hey, baby.” Justin said once Brian got inside.

“Whatever.” Brian told him.

“What’s with you?” Justin asked still not driving away.

Brian took a deep breath.

“I’m having a hell of a day.” Brian told him.

“Oh.” Justin said pouting and moved to kiss Brian.

Justin kissed the older man hard. He poured all his love and lust into that kiss before he pulled back and smiled sweetly.

“Better?” Justin asked smirking.

“Much.” Brian told him smiling.

“Good. So, what happen?” Justin asked as he started driving.

“Someone slashed my tires.” Brian said.

“Do they know who?” Justin asked.

“They think it might be an angry co-worker, an ex-employee or maybe just some kids playing around.” Brian said. “They said they would look into it.”

Justin nodded and hoped it wasn’t anything serious.

“I’m sorry I had to call you. I know you use this time to work at the studio.” Brian said.

Justin shook his head.

“I didn’t have my last class so I had a lot of time to work and pour out my creativity.” Justin told him.

Brian nodded and looked back at the empty car seat.

“Where is Liam?” Brian asked.

“He is with his nana.” Justin said. “We stopped by. Is it just me or do you get ignored too when they are fussing over him?”

“Aw, poor baby.” Brian said smirking. “But yeah, they do tend to forget there are other people in the room.”

Justin smiled and nodded.

“I asked Debbie for my old job.” Justin said.

Brian looked at him.

“What for?” Brian asked.

Justin took a deep breath.

“I want to work, Brian. This next semester, I have four hours in between classes. I can work then and Liam will still be taken care of at the day care at school.” Justin told him.

“Are you sure?” Brian asked. “It won’t be too much for you?”

“I’m sure.” Justin guaranteed him.

Brian nodded.

“What about your studio time?” Brian asked.

“I will be okay. I draw at home sometimes too. You know it.” Justin told him.

“Okay, baby. Whatever you want, but if it gets to be too much, you will quit.” Brian told him.

“It’s just four hours.” Justin said. “And Saturdays and Sundays.”

Brian arched a brow.

“And I will have time for you and Liam.” Justin assured him.

Brian smiled.

“Okay, okay.” Brian said. “Hey, you just passed the turn. Where are you going?” Brian asked as he saw that Justin kept on driving to their house. “We have to pick up Liam.”

“No, we don’t.” Justin said smiling. “I talked with Debbie and she agreed to take him until tomorrow.”

Brian smiled.

“Oh. And do tell, what are we supposed to do then?” Brian asked as his hand moved to Justin’s thigh.

Brian let his hand go up and he started to undo Justin’s zipper.

“Do you want to have an accident?” Justin asked smiling sweetly.

Brian laughed.

“Don’t you have any control?” Brian asked and frowned when Justin pushed his hand away.

“With your hand inside my pants?” Justin asked arching a brow. “No.”

Brian’s smile broke full-size. Justin pulled his zipper up again.

“Oh, baby.” Brian said in a husky voice as he leaned towards Justin. “I want to fuck you.”

“You are invading my personal space.” Justin said seriously.

Brian moved back and raised a brow.

“You are depressing. Boo, party pooper.” Brian said like a little kid.

“You know how you get to me, Brian.” Justin almost whined. “I can’t focus.”

Brian smiled contently. He just let his hand rest on Justin’s thigh and didn’t tease Justin. He loved the fact that he could still make the blond weak in the knees. The blond could do the same to him, but he wasn’t telling him that.

“So.” Brian said sighing. “Do you always drive this slowly?”

Justin rolled his eyes. Brian couldn’t wait to get home.

“I am used to this speed. I always have precious cargo in the back.” Justin reminded him. “Plus, this is the speed limit.”

Brian rolled his eyes.

“I know, but Liam is not here right now.” Brian told him. “You can accelerate a little.”

Justin stopped at the red light and smiled at the brunet.

“I still have precious cargo in the car.” Justin guaranteed him.

Brian rolled his eyes at Justin.

“You are such a romantic.” Brian muttered.

“I know.” Justin told him, knowing that Brian secretly loved that.

Brian turned his head to look out of the window. He didn’t want Justin to see him smiling like a fool; the blond could still do that to him.

***

Melanie shook her head and sat next to Lindsay. She didn’t want to see her blonde crying anymore.

“Are you okay?” Melanie asked.

“He said no.” Lindsay said. “How can he say no?”

“He is such an asshole.” Melanie said. “We can try someone else.”

“There is no one else.” Lindsay said. “How can he do this to me? He’s supposed to be my best friend.”

Melanie took a deep breath, not sure what to say. Lindsay had asked Brian once before after Liam had turned a year and Brian told her he didn’t wanted anymore children at the moment. Lindsay had never talked about it again until now. She asked Brian again and Brian’s answer still was no.

“I don’t want anybody else.” Lindsay told her.

Melanie frowned not liking that answer. She wanted someone else. She would let Lindsay get better before she broached the subject again. They didn’t needed Brian Kinney and she would make Lindsay see that.

***

“Oh god.” Justin moaned.

Brian licked the thin scar on Justin’s lower abdomen. Justin’s scar from the c-section was barely visible, but every time Brian licked it, Justin would moan and giggle.

“Stop that, Bri. You know it tickles.” Justin told him trying to push Brian away by the shoulders.

Brian smiled and moved up to kiss Justin hard.

“My baby.” Brian whispered when he pulled back.

“Fuck me.” Justin said.

Brian smiled and took the lube. He coated his fingers and pushed one inside of Justin. Justin moaned and arched against his man. Brian watched fascinated as his baby thrust back against his fingers taking all the pleasure he could.

“Brian, I need you.” Justin grunted.

Brian pulled his fingers away and moved closer to the blond. Justin reached for a condom and gave it to Brian. Brian looked at it and then at Justin.

“What?” Justin asked.

“I thought that maybe, we should not use this tonight.” Brian told him.

Justin sat on the bed and frowned.

“Wait.” Justin said realizing what Brian was saying. “Are…are we ready for another kid?”

Brian moved closer to the blond and caressed his face.

“Liam is two and half.” Brian said. “We know how to take care of a kid already.”

“I’m just starting my second year in college.” Justin said. “Wouldn’t it be best if we waited?”

Brian shrugged.

“But then again, by the time I’m done with PIFA, Liam is going to be like five and that’s a long time. They would not get along because of the age difference.” Justin said. “But then again they might not get along period. Then by the time I’m done with college, I’m going to start a job. I can’t get pregnant then. It would be best to have him now, so then he can be old enough to go to daycare and we won’t have miss his first wonderful years. Then on the other hand, there is all the morning sickness and swollen feet and…”

“Justin.”

“What?” Justin asked looking at Brian.

“Are we going to fuck tonight?” Brian asked. “Forget I ever said anything.”

Justin giggled and took the condom from Brian.

“You really want another kid?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded.

“I do, baby.” Brian told him. “I want a house full of babies.”

“You are kidding, right?” Justin asked.

Brian laughed and nodded.

“But another one wouldn’t hurt.” Brian said.

“Speak for yourself.” Justin told him as he looked at the condom in his hand.

Justin licked his lips and smiled. He threw it away and leaned back in the bed taking Brian with him. Brian smiled as he kissed Justin. He opened the blond’s legs and got in between them. Brian and Justin stared at each other as Brian penetrated his blond.

“Oh god.” Brian moaned.

“Good baby?” Justin asked as he caressed Brian’s sides.

“Fucking great, Jus. You are so hot and tight, fuck!” Brian moaned.

Justin smiled and arched his hips up. Brian held Justin’s hips and didn’t let him move. He bent forward and kissed the blond. He caressed Justin’s face and smiled at the smaller man.

“Are you going to move?” Justin asked, noticing that Brian felt so hot inside of him.

“In a minute.” Brian assured him.

“Please. Fuck me, Brian.” Justin begged. “I want you to come inside of me.”

Brian gasped as he pulled out of Justin almost completely and then pushed back in.

“Oh god.” Justin moaned.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Brian chanted. “Jus.”

Brian bit Justin’s neck as he moved inside the blond. He loved the sensations cursing through his body. He felt so much closer to his partner.

“Brian.” Justin gasped.

Justin gripped Brian’s arms and thrust up to meet Brian’s shoves.

“I’m so close.” Brian murmured as he slowed down.

“Don’t stop. Don’t stop.” Justin chanted. “Harder. Harder.”

Brian picked up the pace. He grabbed Justin’s engorged cock and the blond pushed his hand away.

“Are you ready?” Justin managed to ask.

Justin wanted to come in time with Brian. Brian smiled and kissed Justin’s cheek.

“I love you.” Brian said and kissed Justin.

Justin moaned and opened his mouth to receive Brian’s exploring tongue.

“I love…you too…Brian.” Justin groaned.

Brian smiled and plunged faster inside Justin. Justin felt Brian’s hand wrapped around his cock and he lost it. He splashed his cum all over them and squeezed Brian’s cock, hard inside of him.

“Yes.” Brian grunted as he emptied himself deep inside his baby.

Brian’s body dropped on top of Justin’s. They were both covered in sweat and panting. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin and turned them around so that Justin was on top of him.

“That was amazing.” Justin murmured as his head lay on Brian’s chest.

Brian smiled and caressed the blond’s back.

“Bri.” Justin said giggling after a while when he felt Brian getting hard inside of him.

“What?” Brian asked smirking.

Justin lifted up and Brian’s cock came out of him.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked as he put his hands on Justin’s hips but didn’t push the blond down.

“Are you ready for round two?” Justin asked smiling.

“What do you think?” Brian asked sarcastically with an arched brow.

Justin smiled at reached for a condom.

“Why that?” Brian asked referring to the condom.

“Why do you think?” Justin asked arching a brow.

Brian smiled and rolled onto his stomach.

***

Justin smiled and took a deep breath. He lifted up from Brian’s back and pulled slowly out of Brian. He looked down at his cock as he was taking off the condom. Justin frowned and covered his mouth. Brian turned around slowly and looked at Justin with a goofy smile.

“That was amazing.” Brian told him and then arched a brow. “What is it?”

“The condom broke.” Justin whispered very slowly.

“What?” Brian asked as he sat up in the bed.

“It broke.” Justin repeated.

“Fuck.” Brian said as he got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom.

Justin got up and followed Brian who was starting the shower.

“I didn’t do it on purpose, it just happened.” Justin assured him.

“I know.” Brian told him.

“What are we going to do?” Justin asked.

Brian turned around and looked at Justin.

“Nothing.” Brian told him. “If I get pregnant, I get pregnant.”

Justin frowned. He couldn’t imagine Brian pregnant.

“You’re not mad?” Justin asked not sure.

Brian pulled Justin into his arms.

“A little. I mean, if I get pregnant…god.” Brian said shaking his head. “My beautiful figure.”

Justin swatted Brian’s butt and giggled.


End file.
